


Marry Me

by StormyBear30



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment between Aaron and Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

I watched as he enters the room and I can't help but smile at the sleepy smile he sends my way as he makes his way towards the bed we share. He looks so adorably young with his hair tangled in a mess atop his head and sleepy doe eyes that look at me with such love and devotion. For a brief second I feel the eighteen year age difference between us but it disappears as quickly as it appears because I know that without a shadow of a doubt that he loves me without question and our age difference doesn't matter to him. “What?” He says as he sits down on the bed beside me as he removes his glasses and places them on the bedside table. 

“Just taking in how beautifully handsome you are” I reply truthfully because he truly is a beautiful creature inside and out. 

“Hardly” He scoffs and it causes me to smile again because even after all our years together he still doesn't see what I see. 

“It's true” I reply as I lean forward and kiss him simply before pulling back. “Maybe we need to get your eyes checked since you obviously don't see what I see” 

"I think it is you that needs your eyes checked old man” He teases as he lays his head on my chest and snuggles against my body. His body vibrates against my own as he giggles because it's banter we have on a nearly nightly basis. “Love you” I hear him murmur as I feel his body start to relax. 

“Marry me” I reply instead of my usual response. I feel his body stiffen as he sits up and looks at me through wide shocked eyes. 

“Is this something you have been thinking about?”He questions as his eyes go from shocked to hopeful and it makes my heart nearly explode with the amount of love I have for him. 

"Yes” I respond without question because I have been thinking about it for quite a while but hadn't found the perfect opportunity to ask him yet. “I love you Spencer and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I do” I feel my cheeks heat up a bit and my heart literally stops in my chest as he tilts his head and looks at me as if he is trying to puzzle something out. 

"Yes" He replies quietly as I loudly let out the breath that I had been holding. “Did you actually think I was going to say no?” He asks with a playful smirk on his face. 

“Maybe...briefly.…a little” I stammer ducking my eyes because as much as I know he loves me, there was a small part of me that was waiting for him to decline. 

“Tsk tsk…Mr. Hotchner and here I thought you already knew how much I love you…how much you mean to me” He's teasing as he straddles my hips, that same playful smirk upon his face. 

“I do. I just find myself wondering what it is you see in an old man like me from time to time” I reply truthfully because as sure as I am about everything else in my life, I sometimes do struggle with the idea that this man loves me as much as he does. 

“I guess I'm just going to have to show you how much I really do” The grin never leaves his face as he leans forward as if to kiss me. “Over and over and over again” He finishes before he closes the distance and kisses the very breath from my body. I can't help but get a bit teary eyed as he continues to kiss me because once again I can't believe how much I love this man and how lucky I am that he loves me in return. 

The End…


End file.
